


Normality

by Positively_Lace



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Quill, Gay Bar, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positively_Lace/pseuds/Positively_Lace
Summary: Okay I'm bad at summaries so sorry guys,,





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me writing at midnight every night for a couple days so I hope you guys like it, sorry it's kinda out of character!

Peter squinted his eyes as he made his way through the doors of the local club. His chest suddenly tightened the moment he looked around, after all this was a gay bar and he’d been struggling with his identity, he figured he'd at least try to figure it out himself, his friends, hell even Rocket had been worried about his distant behavior lately. Peter knew he liked women, he truly did, but he couldn't help but take a second glance at a cute guy walking down the street or even visit a handful of raunchy websites. 

Taking a deep breath he looked around at the men and women in the bar, there was a preppy looking blonde woman dancing with a girl whose dark ebony hair looked nearly purple in the colorful lighting of the room. Peter felt a lump form in his throat as he sat down on a stool near the bar. He certainly didn't know what he was doing, and he definitely didn't know how to talk to men but the lurid colors flashing from the lights on the dance floor distracted him. Although, they gave him a mild headache he didn't mind gazing at the bright flashing of pink, violet, and blue colors bouncing across the many people dancing along to the melodic beat of the music.  
Peter’s eyes drifted away from the cheerful sight of the dance floor to the many faces sitting at the bar. Peter glanced over at a solemn looking man staring intently down at his glass his furrowed brows and hunched shoulders sent off an aura of dismay that instantly made Peter’s heart drop a little. Usually he could care less about about a miserable looking man across the bar, but something about this man sent a shock down his spine that gave him chills. The man suddenly turned his head to make eye contact with Peter and instantly he was starstruck.

He only had one eye, at least he thinks he does, one side of his face was covered by an eye patch, but that didn't take away from the man’s raw handsome qualities, the remaining eye he had was a striking shade of electric blue, his pupils seemed dilated and confused as he gazed at Peter. Oh god he hadn't even realized he was staring, fuck. Peter took a gulp of air as he saw the man walking towards his side of the bar, he hadn't realized how huge he really was, the man had to be at least six foot four with huge biceps. He took a seat right next to Peter and slowly his confused gaze turned into a goofy smile.

“Hello, my name is Thor, Thor Odinson.” He declared with a polite, slightly cheerful tone and a very obvious accent. Peter looked at the man with slight shock, he didn't exactly know what he was expecting, but it Definitely wasn't this. Peter cleared his throat with a small cough. “Uh, what's up, I'm Peter Quill.” He replied with false confidence. “I'm sorry for, you know, looking at you, I'm just trying to get my thoughts together. I'm not exactly in my element right now.” Peter swallowed his pride for a moment and admitted this to Thor. 

Thor put a hand to his chin and shifted his position to lean in towards Peter and smirked, causing Peter’s cheeks to flush into a red tint. “Why, it's quite alright Peter, many people fall for my charm.” Peter looked at him for a moment expecting Thor to crack into a chuckle or a laugh, but his wide grin remained glued to his face, oh he was being serious. Peter’s cheeks flushed into an even brighter shade of red. “Oh no, that's not what was going on, I just noticed you sitting there all alone and I was just worried that's all,” he blurted out, brushing it off just a little too quickly. “I mean you're obviously a very attractive man, but-” Peter tried to continue, but Thor quickly cut him off. “Ah, I think I'm aware when people are checking me out”, he chimed in with his eyebrows raised slightly. Peter could feel his heart beating in his chest, he ignored it. “Well, I'm not you know”, Peter cleared his throat, “into guys.” He concluded, now mildly embarrassed.

Thor looked at him with an unreadable expression plastered on his chiseled face, he proceeded to open is mouth. “Then why are you here Peter Quill” he questioned, a genuinely puzzled look was on his face. Oh Peter was screwed now. “Why are you in a bar specifically for queer people.” Thor’s tone of voice wasn't harsh, but it was quite assertive.  
Peter couldn't confidently answer his question, contemplating possible answers in his mind he came to a conclusion he was certain of. “I don't know,” Peter muttered, his voice barely audible in the bustling bar. Thor’s confused face softened hearing his answer. “I- I don't know what I like at this point I was staring at you because you looked upset, I'm not too sure why I cared, but I did” Peter sighed his head dropping into his hands in defeat.

“I just don't know” he repeated, his voice cracking slightly as he says it. Thor looked at the man with a concerned gaze. “I understand, I felt like that too at one point in my life, while I was much, much, younger, but it does get better,” Thor reached over and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it away from Peter's face. “You know, lots of people like both men and women, it's very common.” He had a warm smile on his face as he rubbed his hand softly over Peter’s knuckles. Peter bites his bottom lip, he knows he likes guys, he's just denied it for so long he tries not to think about it. He looks at Thor’s chiseled jaw and facial hair and it's so different than the feminine partners he was used to, but yet he still wanted to know what it was like to be with a man because his feelings had been there for so long, and time and time again Peter forced them down. Not anymore.

Fuck, he hated his emotions. Peter took a gulp of air and grabbed Thor’s hand, and locked their fingers together in one smooth motion. Thor smiled softly “so you were checking me out earlier!” He exclaimed with a triumph in his voice as he squeezed his hand with a bit of force. Peter rolled his eyes “wow okay, I was just worried about you, I see how it is.” He retorted with an overly sarcastic tone. Thor just laughed his chest rising and falling with every hearty cackle. Peter suddenly had an idea, sure it might be stupid, but it was still a hell of an idea. Peter grasped Thor’s hand tighter and pulled him up off the stool to the colorful dance floor. He hears the distinct tune of a familiar song playing in the background but he was hardly focusing on that.

Thor looked mildly amused with Peter’s sudden enthusiasm about dragging him on to the dance floor, his sly expression making Thor grin even more. Peter tuned in to the beat of the song and tapped his foot along with it.  
Peter didn't quite know how to dance with other men so he tried to go about the same way he did with women. However, this proved a bit more difficult than he anticipated. Thor was taller than him and wrapping his hands around his waist was a bit awkward, he had no idea what to do with his hands or how to start this at all. Thor just smirked and placed his hands on Peter’s waist and directed his hands towards his neck.  
Well this is fucking weird. Peter thought starting to swing to the rhythm of the song, his hips rocking in an oscillate motion his hands wrapped around Thor’s neck. 

In a club, generally Peter danced in the most raunchy way possible, grinding hips, nipping at necks, and pulling the other person as close to him as possible. Although tonight he was feeling more timid than usual, his naturally confident and assertive demeanor was drowned out by his uncertainty with his dance partner. Is it different than dancing with women? Peter questioned in his mind as his hips continued to rock with the beat and in tune with Thor’s. Peter slowly began experimenting with touching the other man. Placing his hand on his shoulders and holding them tight with a firm squeeze. Thor was fucking ripped. Peter could feel his muscles under his shirt and while admittedly it was very attractive, he did feel a bit self conscious about his own figure. 

Peter suddenly let out a yelp of surprise as Thor grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Thor’s hands wandered down to the arch in his lower back, dangerously close to his ass, but Peter didn't really mind. Still feeling a bit unfamiliar with the close proximity with the other man, Peter moved his hands further up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair which was surprisingly soft. The music was beginning to bore Peter but he could dance all night with Thor, but he felt Thor’s grasp on his waist loosen as he grabbed Peter’s hand once more and dragged him back towards the bar.

As they sat back down Thor glanced down at Peter’s lips with a hint of fascination in his eyes, but he quickly made eye contact once more. “Well Peter Quill that was fun, but I'm afraid I haven't even bought you a drink yet and it would be a shame to miss out on an opportunity like that.” Thor gushed, his beaming smile wide as ever. Peter let out a hearty laugh as Thor ordered their drinks, it took a while but they did receive them and Peter took a long and well deserved sip of beer. He took a glance towards Thor who quickly finished his bottle in what seemed like a single gulp, geez how much alcohol can this guy freaking drink? Peter questioned as he took another small sip of his drink. 

After several drinks later the two of them were mildly tipsy and feeling a bit more loose than earlier, especially Peter. He was getting a tad too touchy, his hands roaming all over Thor’s chest with odd admiration. Thor let out a small laugh his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. Peter looked up at him and latched on to his shoulders wrapping his arms around the man’s burly frame. I shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong. He argued with himself feeling the weight of all his insecurities build up with such a simple action. I can't, I shouldn't. Peter leaned in towards Thor until he felt his hot breath on his neck, the warmth was comforting.

Unexpectedly Thor grabbed Peter’s waist, pulled him closer and placed a small kiss to his neck, moving up until he meets his jaw. This sent chills down his spine, Peter’s mind keeps telling him it's wrong yet his heart is telling him otherwise. Peter slowly leaned towards Thor’s lips his eyes slowly closed as his lips met with Thor’s. He could taste the alcohol on Thor’s lips and it was intoxicating, Peter doesn't doesn't feel sparks or fireworks just a warmth that fills him up, rushing through him. Peter tilted his head as the kiss slowly became more aggressive, their teeth clashing occasionally, it was messy and Peter pulled at Thor’s short hair with a hunger.

Thor broke the kiss for a moment catching his breath, and Peter glanced up at him with a confused expression his mind racing realizing what he just did. This isn't what he's supposed to do, he isn't supposed to like guys, his head was pounding and he had to get out of there. Thor’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion and concern quickly rushing up to follow Peter. Peter pushed through the doors of the club and took a deep breath and let out a huff of frustration.

He plopped down on the sidewalk outside and felt ill, why did he have to be this way? Fuck, he already knew he was a disappointment to everyone in his life. Thor rushed out of the building to see Peter sitting on the hard ground staring at his boots. “What happened, did I upset you, if so I apologize it was not my attempt?” He questioned his eyes looked tired, as if he's been through more than Peter could know. Peter felt weak his eyes were starting to water, god he felt pathetic. “It's not you, I mean I don't want you to think I hate you,” He laughed weakly his hands messing with the fabric of his jacket. 

“I do like you, hell I just met you a couple hours ago and you're probably cooler than most of the people in my life, including me. I just feel wrong, I feel like something's wrong with me.” Peter admitted , sadness and frustration laced his voice. Thor looked down at the man, he was quite obviously trying not to cry, the corners of his eyes were filled with glistening tears and he quickly rubbed the sleeve of his denim jacket across his face leaving a wet spot on it. 

Thor slowly sat down and rested a strong hand on his shoulder. “Peter Quill, I don't know what you've been through or what your life is like but I can promise you that there's nothing wrong with you. You're truly a charming man and it saddens me to see you in such dismay.” Thor reassured Peter with a gentle grin. Peter glanced at him with round eyes that radiated pain, they were tinted red from him holding in tears. Thor looked into those eyes. “What is holding you back Peter?” Thor whispered his hand still gently placed on Peter’s shoulder. “You don't have to feel like this, you don't have to hold on to your emotions anymore.” 

Thor continued his hand fidgeting with the colorful patches sewn on Peter's jacket. Peter put his hand to his forehead and sighed. “God, how did I get into this mess.” Peter murmured. “I'm a hot mess I mean, look at me, I'm sitting outside a bar with a man I just met having a fucking crisis.” He giggled weakly his small smile barely visible. “I just have a lot of issues with my family, you know, I don't expect you to understand it's a shit situation and I didn't grow up with the most supportive people.” Peter retorted, his voice slightly bitter as if remembering something unpleasant. Thor let out a quite snicker, a bittersweet expression glued to his face. 

“No I do Understand, trust me. I've had quite a few family issues in my time as well.” Peter sighed and opened his mouth. “You know, I just need to suck it up. There's no changing who I am, in the long run, I'm just avoiding the inevitable.” Peter mumbled, his voice dripping with an unreadable emotion. Thor saw a single tear glide down Peter’s cheek and collect at the bottom of his chin. Thor reached out and wiped the droplet off of his face then rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. “You know, I think maybe we met for a reason Peter.” Thor announced his voice soft, yet very certain. Peter let out a soft laugh, “you know maybe we did.”

Peter took a deep breath, the light smell of cologne lingered in his nose as he rested his head on Thor’s and placed a hand on his warm chest feeling it rise and fall as he breathes, it was simple, and perhaps it was mundane, but Peter felt a little more normal sitting outside a nightclub with a man he just met a couple hours ago. Maybe he could be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm all for some constructive criticism, sorry it wasn't my best work, but it's my first time uploading a fic here so I guess I'll see how it goes!


End file.
